The Panda of my Eye
by Seven The Number
Summary: Vinnie developes a crush on Penny and plans to ask her out, yet he needs some courage. CONTAINS Vinnie X Penny ONE SHOT


**Hey there you guys, it's been a while since I posted a story! So I decided too. I'm not dead! This story contains shipping**

* * *

**The Panda to My Eye**

Penny was trying out her new ribbon dancing routine, it had taken her a while too gracefully master the steps. She was already quite the ribbon dancer but making up her own routine too show the others was a splendid idea. She walked to the CD player and she turned on her favourite song, it had a graceful melody that was just right for her style of dancing. As the music started she picked up her ribbon and waved it to one side, then the other. She got on her tippy-toes and she walked in a circle, her purple ribbon waving softly in the air. She waved it down and suddenly she heard a noise and she was crashed into.

"Vinnie! Not again!," Penny cried out. It was the third time in that day the green gecko had crashed into her. The panda's practice was going perfect. But, Penny being the kind bear she is she let it go.

"I'm sorry Penny Ling." The small gecko blushed and helped up the purple and white panda. Vinnie got lost in her purple eyes for a split second, yet he quickly snapped out of it when she shook him gently. Vinnie pushed away his hair from his eyes and he walked away. He decided it was time too be more careful. It was also time to realise that he had developed a crush on the indigo and white panda. Yet, he told himself that he had no chance with her. She was a mammal and he was a reptile to start it off. They both liked different styles of dancing. Yet, he loved to look into her deep purple eyes that sparkled. The way she talked was soft and delicate, never hurting anyones feelings. Penny was just beautiful and delicate like an angel. He was just... well, gross. Whenever he wants to tell her he loves her he gets weak in the knees, and he almost falls over. Maybe, he needed some love advice? But, from who? None of the other pets ever had love experience except Zoe, but the purple dog would laugh in his face. Maybe Blythe when she got home from school.

Vinnie walked over too Russel to ask him a question about when Blythe would be back, "Russell, when does school end again and what would the estimation be for her arrival?" Russell looked at him in shock. He had never used that kind of wording in his sentences. He decided too shake it off, maybe the gecko was maturing and gaining the proper intelligence.

"School ends at 3 o'clock, yet Blythe won't be home by three thirty usually." Russell answered, Vinnie watched as the orange hedgehog walked away to Miss Twombly who was giving out the treats too the pets. He walked over. It would pass the time while he waited for Blythe.

* * *

Blythe's dads car pulled in and Blythe jumped out, waving to her dad. Like usual she ran directly to the Littlest Pet Shop to talk to the pets since she was able to talk to animals, which was pretty cool since it was her life-long dream. The bell on the door rang as the teenager ran in, she was greeted by Miss Twombly who was organizing some fish food on the shelves. Blythe waved to her, when Blythe entered the day care room all the pets waved too her and started to talk all at once about their experiences, except Vinnie who was sitting in the corner waiting patiently for the pets to stop talking so he could talk to Blythe about his love troubles. Finally the pets stopped talking and all went off too do their own things, like Pepper was playing cards with Minka and Russell, Zoe and Sunil where having a conversation. Penny Ling was just calmly eating a peice of bamboo and minding her own business.

Vinnie walked up too Blythe and asked, "Umm, Blythe can I speak too you ALONE?" Blythe looked at the green little gecko and nodded. They walked out of the daycare into the store. Miss Twombly was putting on her jacket, and she asked Blythe too watch the store while she was head out. Blythe galdly agreed since she enjoyed watching the pets.

"What's up Vinnie?" She asked while re-doing the braid in her chocolate brown hair.

"Well, I have this friend who likes this girl. He is too shy too ask her out and he is afriad of getting regected because they are not alike in many ways. He is also afriad that maybe this girl is annoyed with them, even though it's unlikely for them to be ignored. My friend and I are actually really close so that's why I know this and he wants some advice so I asked you." Vinnie explained to her. Blythe though for a moment then looked at Vinnie Terrio with a grin.

She looked at him and said, "Does this 'friend' happen to be you?" Vinnie looked at her and put his head down and nodded. He also explained too her the girl was Penny.

"I know Penny is a nice girl, she wouldn't put you down in a mean way to hurt your feelings. She would actually pretty much say yes, she since likes too give everyone a chance. I would ask her on a date, what's the worse that could happen? It's a lot better than not asking her out." Vinnie smiled at Blythe and her words gave him some real courage. He decided that he will ask her out today.

* * *

Blythe and Vinnie walked back in too the day care, the pets in there kindly greeted them. Vinnie looked at Blythe who gave him a wink. 'Atleast one of them finally decided to ask the other out.' Blythe thought to herself. Vinnie walked up to the cutest Panda in the world who was on the slide.

"Hi Penny... can I ask you something?" Vinnie started to tremble, and Penny went down the slide so she could hear him better. Vinnie sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to yell it out for the country to hear.

"Yes Vinnie?" She asked him, waiting for his question in that sweet, delicate voice of hers that the birds that sang the beautiful melodies where jealous of. He gulped. Today was the day he finally decided to ask the Panda of his eye out. Here goes nothing he said multiple times in his head. He hopes that his words don't come off as creepy.

Vinnie spoke up, "Well, i've been meaning to ask this for a long time but I never had the courage to do so, well Penny Ling I was wondering if you will go on a date with me.' Penny Ling looked at him shocked. He suddenly got worried that he was being regected. It was no use... then he felt two delicate paws coming at him and hugging him. One of those big strong hugs that he loved.

"Of course! I wanted too ask you out but I was too shy. How about we watch a movie together?" Penny was so happy. It was one of the days she longed for so badly. She smiled, all of her teeth showing.

"That sounds like a good idea! It's a date." Vinnie couldn't wait. It was finally the day he asked out the Panda of his eye.

**end**

* * *

**That was fun too write! and my longest oneshot I think. I love this pairing along with a few others. I take requests. I love the LPS series, btw I like it better than MLP and I love both. My favourite character is probably Russell, I can relate to his personality the most. **

**-Seven the Number**


End file.
